Communication devices, such as portable radios, are utilized in a wide variety of communication environments, such as business, consumer retail, security and the like. A portable, handheld radio is typically housed within a plastic enclosure, and depending on user interface requirements, the housing may offer a keypad, push-to-talk switch, control knobs, speaker grill and display. The desire to integrate additional features must be balanced with the ability to maintain a logistical user interface. Additionally, as more operating features are added to the radio, the ability to provide additional features within limited space constraints presents a challenge to designers. There is a strong desire to minimize protruding forms and in some use-cases it is highly desirable to have small products with smooth surfaces to aide in pocketability.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to providing additional user features to a housing of a portable communication device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.